1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with insecticidal esters of polycyclic alcohols.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain insecticidal esters have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,024,168 and 4,062,968. Insofar as is now known, the esters of this invention have not been proposed.